Foreign Exchange
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Something I thought of after Bes said he was worshipped by the Romans.


Something I thought of since Bes is technically a Roman god. Well anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Foreign Exchange<span>**

Up on Olympus in the temple of Athena sat the Head Counselor of the Athena cabin, Annabeth Chase. She was invited there by her mother the goddess of wisdom Athena, so her mother could help her redesign the new city on Olympus. A knock was then heard from the door of the room and Annabeth then turned from her desk.

"Come in." Annabeth said thinking it was Athena coming back to help her.

However, who came in wasn't the goddess Athena but a very stout and ugly man that reminded Annabeth of Neanderthals. He was also surprisingly about half her size.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked respectfully, knowing that this man must be a god or some other magical being.

"I'm Bes god of dwarves." The god now known as Bes said.

"Oh, I've heard of you in my school history class, you're also a god of protection, childbirth and entertainment." Annabeth said.

"Yep that's me!" Bes said with a smirk.

Annabeth now with a look of confusion said. "Chiron never mentioned you though, in fact I've only heard of you as an Egyptian god."

Bes simply scowled at the lack of acknowledgement. "Yeah the Egyptians were smart but they weren't the only ones to worship me, the Romans did too."

"Okay, so are you here about your own temple?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah but rather then make it look Greek or Roman can it look more Egyptian but with gargoyles since they were modeled after me." Bes said excitedly. "Oh, and I'd like a place to put my Mercedes."

"Yeah sure." Annabeth quickly agreed, excited at trying something completely out of the norm. "But, why Egypt and not Greek or Rome?"

"The Egyptians worshipped me more." Bes simply said.

The door to Annabeth's work room then opened again. This time, however, Athena came in.

"Sorry I'm late Annabeth but I had to break up a fight with Hermes and some other god who isn't supposed to be here." Athena apologized.

Outside of the Athena's temple everyone heard. "You can run, but you can't hide Hermes, I'll get you and your little snakes too for having my sacred city renamed after you!"

"Yeah sorry Thoth followed me in." Bes said.

Athena then noticed the short god. "Wait Bes you're not supposed to be here either."

"But, I'm also a Roman god, Minerva!" Bes said defensively.

"We don't do foreign exchanges with other pantheons Bes." Athena said. "The two should stay separate anyways, now get out."

"No." Bes answered.

"No?" Athena asked summoning the shield Aegis.

Bes seeing the shield, then had whatever clothes he had on shimmer and leave him wearing a blue speedo with the words "Dwarf Pride". Athena then raised the shield that had an aura so terrify it could send monsters running right at the dwarf god.

As soon as the aura reached Bes his face swelled, his eyes bulged and he yelled. "Boo!"

An explosion then happened from this leaving a hole in the room. Bes seeing this then jumped out of the hole.

"Boo!" Bes shouted again summoning his Mercedes.

Bes then jumped in the Mercedes started it and made the tires squeal and doing a massive burnout infront of Athena's temple.

"The Per Ankh couldn't get rid of me Minerva and neither will you!" Bes as he said this left behind only a mile long skid mark and the smell of burning rubber. "I'll be back, you can bet on it!"

"I'll be back Annabeth, I have some business to take care of." Athena said as she went out after the dwarf god.

"Okay I'll be right here!" Annabeth shouted to her mother.

_Several Hours later_

Athena looking tired finally came back to her temple to speak to Annabeth. When she opened the door she was greeted by her daughter who was reading a book on Egyptian mythology.

"So did you get them?" Annabeth asked as Athena quickly took the book and throw it out the hole in the room. "Hey!"

"No!" The goddess yelled. "The two pantheons are to remain separate and yes they were taken care of, I needed some help, but they're gone now."

"Oh." Annabeth replied.

"Also Annabeth I now need your help fixing my temple." Athena said.

"Why, what happened?" Annabeth shouted, upset that her hard work was already ruined.

"The dwarf drove his Mercedes into my temple and decided to do some doughnuts in it." Athena answered. "Oh, I also need you with Hermes temple too."

"What happened to his?" Annabeth asked even more upset then before.

"He lit some bags of dog feces on fire and TPed his house to the point of mummification." Athena answered. "I thought it was Anubis's work when I first saw it."

Outside someone could be heard shouting. "I am coming for you Hermes for the insult known as Hermanubis!" Athena then groaned.

* * *

><p>Hoped you all enjoyed it and please review!<p> 


End file.
